


Dream

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Himchan - Fandom, bap, himchan - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Over stimulation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: A friendship with Himchan turns into a bit more.





	Dream

You were sitting on the floor with your legs crossed, looking at you friend, Himchan. His brows were knitted in concentration as he struggled through his pronunciation again. You told him you would help him a little, while he was learning english. Now he was at your house almost every night, (not that you minded). Tonight you were both sitting on the floor, he was so close that his knees were touching yours. 

 

“That’s perfect!” you praise. He smiles brightly, before tackling you with a hug. You giggle loudly, carefully letting your head rest again the hardwood floor, without hurting yourself. You meet his gaze, just as his eyes flick to your lips, then back to your eyes. You crane your neck towards him, gently brushing your lips against his. You felt your heart thrum, vibrating in your chest, “his lips are soft” you thought. You kiss him again, pulling him against your chest. You have to break the kiss to catch your breath, you didn’t realise how much you wanted him all this time. His lips travel down your neck, you whimper when his teeth graze your throat, 

 

“Sorry,Y/N, did I hurt you?” he whispers, voice deep and gravely. You run your fingers through his hair, “No, I like that” you pant. His gaze darkens, as you slip your hands under his shirt. He nips the soft skin of your neck a bit harder. You pull his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. His hips roll against your core, you whine, needing more. You roll both of you over smoothly, sitting up on him while you strip off your shirt and bra. He sits up, lips crashing into yours as you press against his chest. You rock your hips against him, feeling him hardening between your legs. Another whimper slips past your lips, as his lips travel down, teeth sinking into your shoulder. He presses you back down to the floor, and crawls over you, his hand cups your clothed core, fingers gently tapping against your jeans. 

 

“Let’s get rid of these” he growls. You can’t wriggle out of the skin tight denim fast enough, and as soon as you kick them away, your fingers work on his belt. He helps you, eagerly. You swallow loudly, as his cock springs free, slapping against his abdomen. His lips are back on yours again before you can catch your breath. You pull him, against you again, craving the feeling of his bare chest against yours. His hips press into you, teasing you, as it slides easily against your clit. You are nearly dripping, and so needy. 

 

“Himchan, please just fuck me” you whine, sounding so needy, you almost regret it. He smirks against your lips, as he slowly pushes into you. You let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding, as his lips wandered down your jaw. His hips move in a rolling motion, gently pressing into you and then slowly receding, like the tides. His teeth graze your lower lip, as his lips find yours again. His tongue slips into your mouth, dancing with yours gracefully. One of his hands slips over your arm, pushing it up over your head, and trapping your wrist between his strong hand and the hard floor. You arch your back, pressing closer to him. Your nails dig into his shoulder, as you pant his name. He lets out a growly moan, close to your ear, and you feel the coil of pleasure tighten within you. You roll your hips into him. He shifts his weight, resting on his elbow on the floor, his hand sliding under your shoulder, where his blunt nails find your skin. You moan, his hips snap into yours, your chests rubbing together with each rough thrust. 

You wrap your leg around his waist, changing the angle, so every snap of his hips hits you perfectly. He moans, nose brushing against the shell of your ear, you whimper in pleasure, every small movement coursing through you like electricity. He covers your neck and shoulders in bites and marks, driving you to ecstacy. Your back arches, and you moan his name, over and over like a prayer, as you climax. All of your muscles tighten, your trapped arm flexing against his strong hand. Your pussy clamps against his cock on its own, vibrating in your ecstasy. You let out a raspy breath as your muscles relax. 

 

“Fuck, I’m so close” he growls in your ear. You do everything in your power to help him find release. He moans again, higher and breathier than before, but still somehow gravely. His hips stop abruptly, as he lets out a shuddering breath. He releases your hand, you flex your fingers and wrist. Slowly you become untangled from each other. You spend a few moments together, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. 

 

He gets up, reaching out a hand to you, to help you up, “C’mon let's take a shower” he smiles. You grin, “me first!” you giggle rushing to the bathroom. You lock the door, and start the water. He laughs, “Let me in” he bangs on the door. You ignore him and step into the scalding water. After a few moments you hear the door open, and Himchan calmly steps into the shower with you. 

 

“You didn’t break my door did you?!?” you exclaim. He grins, “No, I used your credit card to open it” he told you calmly. You give him a playful slap on his arm, before he spins you out of the water. “Hey! You can’t break into my shower and steal my water!” you giggle, clamoring to get into the spray. “You tied to lock me out! I wasn't going to stand naked in your hallway, all stinky!” he told you with a broad smile. You couldn’t resist his smile, or his logic, “Then at least share” you pout, pushing against him to let the water pelt against both of you. He sighs, then grabs your soap and lathers both of you up at the same time. 

 

The amount of contact is almost too much to handle. You sink into it, letting him pamper you. His strong fingers massaging your skin, you sigh, relaxing even more. His wet skin, glistening and slippery, was breathtaking. You palms flatten over his shoulders, then your hands slid down his back, his hips, you take a full handful of his ass, squeezing lightly, before sliding back up his body. His dark eyes are filled with lust when they meet yours again. 

 

“You haven't had enough yet?” he purrs. You shake your head, speechless. He kisses you deeply, water washing over both of you. Your hands slid over his chest as his hands wander down your sides, caressing your curves. He breaks the kiss to spin you around, so your back faces him and peppers kisses along your shoulders. His teeth sink into your shoulder, you instinctively arch your back, letting out a little mewl. He presses against you, pushing you against the cold tile of the wall. He leaves a mark on your neck, while his nimble fingers find your drenched folds. You moan quietly as one digit slips into you. He tugs your hips back, so your chest presses harder against the wall. He grabs the showerhead, maneuvering it into the space between your hips and the wall. Warm water hits your lower abdomen, then moves down directing it at your clit.

 

You moan a bit louder, cheeks flushing red, and you feel his cock harden against your back. He moans quietly in your ear, his breath hot on your cold, wet skin. He adds another finger, picking up speed, the over-stimulation letting your pleasure build quickly. His teeth continue to mar your skin between rushed sloppy kisses on your shoulder. He nips your ear lobe, and kisses down your neck. Your heaving breaths are slightly restricted, by the weight of his body pressing you against the the tile, starts to make your head spin. Another moan spills from your lips as you fall apart, your legs shaking with the intensity of it. He is quick to turn the water away from you, allowing you to come down with the slowing pace of his finger alone. He hangs the shower head back up and supports you with one arm. You turn in his grasp as he turns the water off. You can feel the flush on your chest and face. He caresses your cheek, planting a soft kiss on your lips. “Are you doing ok?” he asks sweetly. You nod with a weak smile, you are worn out, and ready to sink into bed, “Good, because we are not done yet” he responds, helping you out of the shower. You towel off, mind racing with all the possibilities in store. 

You link your hand with his, leading him to the bedroom, while you tousle your hair. You finally settle your mind on what you are going to do to him, by the time you gently push him into your bed. You kiss him deeply, then your lips wander down his neck. You take your time moving down his body, letting your fingers following your path. He stiffens slightly when your lips ghost over his hips, completely bypassing where he wanted you most. You lavish his thighs in kisses, fingers gently squeezing and caressing his strong muscles. Your teeth graze his skin, he makes a very quiet groan. You bit down a bit harder, another moan slips out. You leave a tiny mark on the inside of his thigh. Your hand slowly wraps around the base of his thick cock as your lips wrap around his head. 

 

His hand slides through your hair as you move down his shaft slowly. Your hand and mouth move in unison for a bit until it is comfortable enough for you to take him fully in your mouth. He sighs heavily, thigh tensing slightly beneath your hand. Your breath deeply, suppressing your gag reflex as he hits the back of your throat. Your tongue toys with the thick vein while you move back up. You repeat the same movement a few times before glancing up at him through your lashes. His brows are slightly knitted, his eyes trained on you, beads of sweat dot his forehead. You stifle a smile, as you move down again, filled with confidence. A deep, rumbling moan spills from him, you feel the vibration from it. Your cheeks hollow as you move up, then swirl your tongue over his head. He sucks a breath in through his teeth and you feel his cock twitch on you way down his shaft. 

 

When you come up again you let him slip from your mouth as you sit up. He opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it again when you straddle him. You position yourself over his head, so it sits just against your soaked entrance. You lean down to kiss him, his tongue slips easily into your mouth, you press your hips down just a bit, letting just his head rest fully inside you. His whimper of pleasure is muffled by your kiss. His hands grip your hips, nails digging into your soft flesh. You let yourself lower fully as you break the kiss, and sit up. You release a contented sigh at the feeling of him stretch from his thick cock. His hands relax slightly, as he drinks in the sight of you, “Fuck, you are so beautiful” he whispers, almost to softly for you to hear. You just smile, not trusting your voice to respond. Instead you slowly move your hips, gyrating against him. His blunt nails dig into your skin again, spurring you faster. You tip your head back slightly, moaning quietly, steadying yourself by placing your hands on his thighs. One of his hands glides up to your breast, kneading the sensitive skin, rolling your nipple between lithe fingers. His other hand, gently pushes against you, guiding you to a quicker pace. His breath comes in short heavy pants, which is like music to you in this moment. Your new pace leads you to slightly bounce on him, your thighs tensing and relaxing against his hips. His moan is much closer to a growl than it was before, with a sense of urgency behind it. The deep sound reverberates through you. His hand slides back down to your hips as you let your eyes close. Another moan finds its way past your slightly parted lips as you spiral into euphoria. He sits up, against you, one arm slipping behind your lower back, holding you still for just a moment. You briefly realise that he has much more control over this position but the thought slips from your mind when his lips meet yours. You shift slightly, so you fit better against him. 

 

The moment your hips start moving again, he breaks the kiss letting out an elated sigh. The pressure and friction on your clit, the feeling of your breasts bouncing softly against his chest, the puff of his labored breaths fanning across your skin was nearly overwhelming, threatening to bring you to ruin in moments. Your nails bite into his shoulder, as you chase your high. His teeth sinking into your shoulder is too much, your body shudders through a powerful orgasm. He moans, as you clench and quiver around his engorged member. You slow, letting yourself come down more comfortably, panting. His cheeks are flushed, just slightly, you notice as you rest your forehead against his. His nose grazes yours as he plants a sweet kiss on your lips as you start to build speed again. He groans inwardly, the deep, rumbling sound vibrates through both of you. Your speed reaches almost where it was, your body begging for rest. His nails graze your skin as he moans again, you hang on every sound he makes. Your hands slide through his hair, as he lets out a sound closer to a whimper than a moan. 

 

You give his locks a gently tug, “Fuck” he growls, hips rocking into yours as he cums. You slowly stop, and for a moment, neither of you move. Both of you are sticky with sweat again, and panting heavily. He kisses you softly, rubbing the crescent shaped indentations he made on both hips. You slowly, almost unwillingly untangle, muscles screaming out, skin red and flushed. You finally both collapse into the bed beside each other. He pulls you to his side, “you should tutor me, like that, more often” he remarks in Korean. You look up at him and smile, “You should be using English.” you playfully scold, giving him a gently slap. He grins, your heart jumps, and he gives you another sweet kiss, pulling you tightly against his side. You curl against him, head resting on his chest, and let out a happy sigh, before letting your eyed drift closed, soothed to sleep by his warmth seeping into you.


End file.
